


When We Fall in Love

by ask_catnip



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Crystal, Alpha Freddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Roger, Queen are roadies, Role switch!, TayTay, The roadies are rockstars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Roger follows his passion for the drums and becomes a roadie for a famous rock band. His trouble begins when the alpha drummer takes a liking of him, and he grows fond of the drummer as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks deHavilland for the brilliant role switch idea!!! ❤️❤️❤️

Rumor has it that Crystal’s new drum technician is an omega.

Crystal didn’t believe it at first. Not that his alpha prejudice prevented him from making a nondiscriminatory assumption against the man, or against any omega in that matter. He just needed to see with his own eyes before making a judgement.

Now he has met Roger, he’s almost convinced. The flowy long blond hair and the high voice fit the description for the most stereotypical omega, not to mention the soft outline of his face and the gorgeous sapphire eyes. 

“Hello?” Roger waves a hand in front of him, “I said, is there anything else you’d like me to do?”  
“No, thanks, Rog. Can I call you Rog? You can call me Crystal like everyone else, we’re all pretty casual here.” He offers Roger a beer.  
“Thanks, Crystal.” Roger takes the beer and opens it right away, apparently enjoying the hospitality. 

That little smile on Roger’s face is the cutest thing he’s ever seen, Crystal thinks to himself. But Crystal can’t ask if Roger is an omega, because these days for an alpha to ask this is like asking that person to mate with them. And that’s definitely not a good first impression. 

Sure the effective scent blocker and heat suppressant have given omega the freedom to live a normal life without being constantly reminded of their sub gender. But there is no denial omegas are still physically delicate and naturally obedient as it is written in their DNA, rendering them less suitable for certain jobs.

Drum tech is a tough job for most people, not to mention an omega. If Crystal’s guess is correct, Roger might be the only omega on tour with them.

Crystal covers his face with a hand. What is their management thinking? Not that he doesn’t want Roger, professionally, to be very clear, it’s just whole lot of trouble for him. But when he notices Roger’s hands covered with bandages, it suddenly hits him what an asshole he would be if he doubted Roger’s ability to work because of his sub gender.

“Guess I’ll see you quite a lot from now.” Crystal gives Roger a pat on the shoulder, and the blond waves him goodbye, his hand still feels the touch of Roger’s thin frame long after the man disappears around the corner of the block. 

Right then, Crystal rushes to the pharmacy for some scent blocker and suppressants for himself. And just in case, he buys some for omega use too.

Their last band meeting before the tour begins with Ratty, their bassist, gossiping about Crystal’s new drum tech. “I’ve heard they got you an omega? Does he look like a good shag?” 

That remark wins him a middle finger from Crystal. 

“Can’t they find someone more suitable? Maybe a beta at least?” Jobby, the guitarist, offers his opinion. 

As the only alpha in the band, Crystal sometimes feel distant from the three beta members. They are no more knowledgeable about the alpha omega world than they are about the moon. It doesn’t really matters to Crystal though, not until now an omega is going to hang around them. 

“I wish I had an omega assistant” Phoebe sighs, “Freddie is so intimidating with his alpha demeanor. It sometimes feels like he’s the actual boss, not me.”

“He keeps you on your toes, it’s good for you.” Crystal jokes, and Phoebe rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile, Roger is meeting the other roadies for the first time. 

“So you are the famous omega everyone is talking about.” 

Roger is greeted by a dark haired man with stunning eyes, he has such a powerful presence that it seems the entire room revolves around him. 

“I guess I am.” He grins widely, not at all shying away from the subtle truth about himself that the stranger just revealed. “Name is Roger Taylor, I’m the new drum technician.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Roger, this is Freddie, he’s Phoebe’s assistant, and I’m Brian, I’m in charge of the guitars.” A man with curly long hair comes to shake his hand, “and this is John, he helps with the basses.” The younger man slouched in the armchair waves to him when Brian mentions his name. 

“Now we’ve all been properly introduced, can we be frank with each other?” Freddie’s eyes are still fixed on the blond drum tech, “This job is not a joke, it’s not for someone who wants to come fuck around hoping to marry into the music industry.”

Brian seems alarmed by the insinuated accusation Freddie is throwing at Roger. He’s just about to intervene when the omega replies, “I’m not really keen on marriage, and I’m not here to fuck around.”

“So why does a lovely omega like you want to be a roadie exactly?” 

Freddie’s not using any blocker, and Roger can sense his alpha scent clearly with every movement the alpha makes, but somehow the scent is not invasive like most alphas he has met, but rather warm and comforting. And that’s how Roger can tell Freddie is not trying to patronize him.

“I just love the drums.” Roger answers plainly, he can’t think of another reason anyway. 

But that seems to satisfy Freddie, because after a short silence, he smiles approvingly and extends a hand to Roger, “welcome aboard, pretty boy. Now let’s get to work.”

John notices Roger staring at Freddie after the alpha has turned his attention to something else and walked away, and says knowingly, “don’t waste your time, omega, Freddie has only got eyes for alphas.”

“Oh.”

Never has Roger’s little crush ended so soon. But he’s surprised the man figured it out just by looking at them.

“John, is it?” Roger gives his best smile, “what kind of music do you like?”

Roger has a feeling he might need this beta’s help to survive the tour, and it would be much easier if they can be friends. His time in boy’s boarding school surrounded by male alphas has taught him a good lesson or two.

Then it begins.

The first day of the tour before the very first show day is brutal. The whole crew work from six in the morning until eight at night, everything needs to be unpacked from their shipping containers and assembled then adjusted. 

Roger is mostly in charge of the drum set, but occasionally somebody would need a hand holding a rail or lifting a case, and they would ask Roger to give a hand. Nobody has spared him any workload because he’s an omega, which he feels somehow grateful for. But that night when his bones begin to creak and he collapses into bed with sweat soaked T-shirt, he wonders whether he’s really cut out for this job. That thought doesn’t dwell for long as he’s soon overwhelmed by the sleepiness and exhaustion. 

The next day Roger gets up late, he blurts out a curse and rushes to take a shower before running down to the venue, the band is already there for sound check. 

“Hey, look, our rockstar is here! That’s a nice blouse you’ve got!” Ratty’s comment turns everyone’s attention to Roger, making him even more embarrassed than he already is.

Crystal jumps off the drum rise and walks over to him, “don’t mind Ratty, he thinks he’s funny.”   
“I am funny!” Ratty protests. The crew all laugh and return to their own work. 

Roger is wearing a thin floral shirt, the front is open enough to show his chest, and the bottom is tugged inside his tight jeans, which perfectly outline his backsides. 

“I think it looks nice on you, the...thing you’re wearing.” Crystal doesn’t really know how to name it.  
“Oh, thanks...” Roger is quite used to compliments like this, “I’m sorry I’m late.” He hates when people make excuses, so he’s not making up one himself.  
“That’s alright, it’s the jet lag.” And Crystal is kind enough to make up an excuse for him. “Come on, we’ve got some work to do.”

Roger follows Crystal to the drums, and makes mental notes as the drummer gives instructions about arrangements. Crystal then tunes the drums and plays some rudiments, which evolve into an elaborated performance with stick twirling and everything. 

Roger’s presence has ignited something in Crystal’s alpha self, without him even realizing it, he has made more effort than he would usually do in a concert just to impress Roger. 

“That was...fantastic, Crystal.”

He feels like an idiot showing off to the man, but his heart swells when he sees Roger staring at him with admiration after he’s done. 

“It’s what I get paid for.” Crystal stands up from the stool and hands Roger the sticks, “wanna give it a try?”  
“Sure!” Roger seems excited to play, he rolls up his sleeves and sits down on the drum throne. 

It may not be the same as seen by others, but for Crystal, it feels as if the whole stage is lit up by Roger’s drumming. He can’t peel his eyes away from the seamless movement and the elegant way Roger flexes his wrists. 

Roger smiles back when he finishes, “how was that?”  
“Are you joking? It was wonderful! You’re a great drummer, Rog. Why aren’t you in a band?” The question slips out of Crystal’s mouth without much consideration.   
“I was...but apparently an omega drummer is bad for their image.” Roger replies, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Inside Crystal’s head there are two voices screaming at the same time, one that says, what a bunch of bandstands who threw Roger out of the band, and the second just shouts, he just confirmed he’s an omega!

Not like anything is going to change now Crystal knows that about Roger, but it inevitably sends a thrill down his body. 

“It’s their loss.” 

And his gain. 

The show runs smoothly that night, and everyone is still feverish afterward. The backstage is crowded with groupies, reporters, and roadies calling each other out for drinks. 

Crystal is surrounded by few omegas begging him to take them out for a drink, usually it would be a great night, few drinks followed by a mindless shag, just what he needs after a adrenaline filled gig. But tonight is different, Crystal doesn’t feel like taking any of them to bed, the only thing on his mind at the moment is Roger’s whereabouts.

Searching impatiently for that bright blond hair in the dim light of the backstage, Crystal pushes his way out of the people around him and shouts out when he finally sees Roger, who’s accompanied by other roadies.

Roger turns around but doesn’t seems to notice Crystal’s approaching until he’s only ten feet away. 

“Where are you all going?” Crystal nods to Freddie, Brian and John.  
“Just the bar down the road.” Freddie answers with a smile, “you’re welcome to join us if you are bored of all the blowjobs.”

That has got Roger giggling, and Crystal laughs as well. “No blowjob’s better than a night with you, Freddie.”  
“You’ve got that right, Crys.” Freddie winks at him and they continue their way to the bar. 

Half hour later, Freddie and John have gone to the dance floor, Brian is flirting with a girl at the corner, and Roger is left alone with Crystal. 

Hanging out with Roger outside work has made Crystal aware of how much attention Roger gets just by standing around, even he notices the lustful stares from strangers in the bar. Roger could have been flirting with any of them tonight if he weren’t there. 

“Can I borrow a light?” Roger asks with a cigarette between his fingers.  
“Sure.” Crystal holds the lighter for Roger, the omega leans over, his hair brushing Crystal’s wrist.

“Why do you want to be a roadie?”   
“Why do all you alphas care.” Roger answers after a puff of smoke, “Freddie asked me the same thing.”  
“And what did you say?” Crystal amuses.   
“I love the drums. That’s it.”

Crystal recalls the conversation about the band that abandoned Roger, and he feels sorry for him again. 

“What makes you want to be a drummer then?” Roger throws the question back at Crystal.  
“The money.”   
“Of course.”

They both laugh and drink their beer, then they talk about music, and find their common love for cars and boats. Crystal promises to take Roger sailing when they get a chance, which Roger seems really excited about. 

“How many drinks have you had?” Crystal is feeling a little tipsy himself, but judging by the flushed cheeks and silly smiles, Roger has already passed his threshold.  
“Not enough.” Holding another filled glass to his lips, Roger answers.  
“You’re supposed to be sober enough to walk me back to the hotel,” Crystal takes away Roger’s glass, “when I’m too drunk to find my way.” Then he takes a big gulp of the beer, making the blond complain with a growl. 

They walk out of the bar with Crystal wrapping one arm around Roger’s shoulders. Crystal isn’t really so drunk that he can’t walk properly, but he enjoys the way Roger trying to steady himself while holding his weight. It may be the alcohol that has reduced the effect of scent blocker, for the first time since he met Roger, Crystal can actually smell the omega’s scent.

Unlike any omega he has met before, Roger’s scent isn’t just purely sweet, it’s a mixture of bright sunshine and alluring melody, all integrated with the refreshing scent of summer forest. 

A deep breath of Roger’s scent is all it takes to make his trousers tight, and Crystal sobers up instantly like a wolf smells blood. He studies Roger’s delicate profile under the silver moonlight, feeling the urge of kissing him and pinning him down at the same time. 

_Stop. Don’t fuck this up._ He tells himself.

The way back is much longer than Roger thought it was, with Crystal leaning on him for support. They say goodnight in front of Crystal’s hotel room, then he wobbles back to his own room next door.

Laying back on the pillows, Roger lights a cigarette and lets his mind drifts as the blue smoke clouds around him. Something is missing, and he knows very well what it is. 

He was supposed to get laid that night, but instead he spent the whole night talking to his boss. No kissing, no touching, no sucking tongues or anything else for that matter, no fucking, nothing. 

So he wiggles out of his trousers and takes off the underpants, one hand stroking his cock fast and hard, and the other hand reaching down to press a finger into his moist hole.

Chasing pleasure has always been the theme of Roger’s life, and he knows just the right way to get it. Tonight is no exception, he adds one finger then another, letting out a sigh of excitement as his own fingers brush over the spot, and he keeps on going until his cock is so hard and leaking, ready to erupt. But his omega self needs more.

He needs more to climb up the peak, he needs the embrace of a pair of strong arms, needs the smell of sweat and hot alpha scent, he needs to be stretched and filled, be degraded and ruined, be completely shattered then put back together. On top of all that, he needs someone to whisper love in his ears, someone like...Crystal.

The memories of Crystal come flooding in. Everything about Roger’s imaginary alpha now has the face and the smell of Crystal. He wants to reverse that and scratch it off his mind, but it’s already too late, he comes in his own hands, screaming Crystal’s name. 

_Fuck_

Roger can never erase the fact that he has pleasured himself to the thought of his boss that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks into the tour, Roger has became a member of the roadie clan. They go out partying almost every night, then come back for more in Freddie’s room. The four roadies closest to the band have formed a tight group, going everywhere together like one big organism, as other roadies joke about them. 

Tonight, however, Freddie is in the mood for some scrabble, and the other three have no other choice but to indulge him. Four games and many drinks later, Roger is lying on the floor, scrabble tiles scattered around him. 

“I need to get laid.” Says Roger, “And if I don’t, I’ll get crazy.”  
“Crazier than you already are?” Brian sneers.  
“Darling, don’t we all?” Freddie sips on his drink while flipping his tiles mindlessly.  
“No, I’m serious.” Roger sits up, “I think I’m desperate enough I’d sleep with any of you.” He directs his half closed eyes to Freddie.

Brian nearly spills his drink, and Freddie bursts into laughter. 

“I do admire your pretty arse, Roger, but I’d rather get someone to fuck me, thank you very much.” Freddie flashes a seductive smile.  
“Ugh,” Roger grunts frustratedly, “what about you? You don’t mind sleeping with an omega do you?” He climbs into Brian’s lap, unsteady on his arms, watching the taller man’s face with intense interest, “I can ride you really good...”

Brian looks like he’s about to choke on his own breath, “R...Roger! You are drunk and we’re friends!”

Roger snorts and falls into John’s lap, “John, you like me, right?” John doesn’t seems to mind Roger draping his arms on his shoulders, he smiles when Roger kisses him on the jaws, mumbling, “you smell nice for a beta.”  
“That’s called cologne, and I have a girlfriend.”

“What?!” Roger and Brian blurt out in sync.  
“Sorry, didn’t I tell you?” John replies with a sloppy smile.

“Never!” Brian pushes himself up, “Wait, did you know this?”  
Freddie sips his beer with excessive effort.

“Am I always the last person to know any of these things? Like when Freddie broke up with his last boyfriend, like you...having a secret girlfriend that you don’t want me to know about.” The alcohol finally shows its effect on Brian, “what’s next? Huh? Roger having an affair with Crystal?”  
“Hey! Why is it about me? What are you talking about?” Roger nudges Brian on the shoulder.  
“Don’t play dumb, Roger, the two of you are practically inseparable.” Brian says as if it’s common knowledge, and indeed, neither John nor Freddie seems to object.  
“That’s not true!” Roger protests, “I’m with you guys all the time.”  
“Is that right? Where have you been the whole day before Freddie saw you and Crystal coming back to the hotel at eight tonight.” Brian crosses his arms, getting quite headstrong about this now. 

Before Roger joined the others in Freddie’s room tonight, Crystal had invited him to dinner, before dinner, they worked on the drums together in the afternoon, and before that, Crystal drove him into town with the convertible he rented and they had great fun. 

“We’ve been working.”  
At least it’s half the truth. But the others don’t seem to buy it. 

“Please, dear, if you are embarrassed about it because what I said when we first met, I only said it to scare you, I’d be the last person to judge anybody who wants to fuck around.” Freddie exasperates.  
“Freddie shagged that lighting guy once.” John suggests promptly.  
“More than once, thank you, but that’s my point.” Freddie puts an arm around Roger, “if you’re so desperate for a shag, Crystal is your alpha. And I’ve heard he’s very good in bed.”  
Roger squints at him with suspicion.

“Ok, stop, we don’t need more details than that.” Brian retrieves another beer from the fridge, “where did you get that from anyway?”  
“My lovely omega friends of course.” Freddie waves a hand dismissively and turns to Roger, “here is what you’re gonna do, you go to Crystal tomorrow, get down on your knees, open up your mouth, and take that alpha cock!”  
“Ugh, sod off!” Roger pushes Freddie off of him, who then starts laughing and rolling on the floor hysterically. Brian and John join in with Freddie on the floor, the three of them are now a proper drunken mess. 

They all end up sleeping in Freddie’s room that night, with Brian taking the sofa and the other three snuggling in bed. 

Roger is the last one to fall asleep, tangled between Johns and Freddie, he cannot stop thinking about Freddie’s comments about Crystal, especially the image of himself kneeling in front of Crystal. His friends really aren’t helping with his sexual frustration. 

But what if he does exactly as Freddie suggested? It would not be his first time to seduce an alpha, but somehow Roger feels anxious when it comes to Crystal. He’s not just any faceless alpha, he’s his boss, his friend, somebody he still have to deal with after the fire burns out. 

Can he handle it if things go sour with Crystal? 

They have been on tour for three weeks now, and Crystal is troubled. It’s not Ratty’s unusually loud bass sound, Phoebe’s neuroticism about his voice being “not powerful enough”, or Jobby sometimes forgetting his guitar solo. 

It’s him. He has been distracted by his drum tech. 

Having an omega around doesn’t pose a distraction, but having Roger around is something different. Crystal can’t really pinpoint the moment it first occurred, but he was certainly distracted the time when Roger changed his base drum pedal in the middle of a show. 

That night they just finished a song, and Crystal gestured for Roger to come over and fix the pedal, which Roger responded by throwing himself on the stage, so nobody would notice him, and crawling to the drums. 

Crystal sneaked a peek at Roger, and it was a mistake. His tech was on his elbows and knees with his bottom stuck up, his sweat soaked shirt was almost see-through, and his face flushed by the heat of stage lights. 

When the next song started, Crystal missed a beat, their bassist gave him a disapproving glance that he ignored, and he continued druming with Roger on his mind. That show was definitely not their best performance. 

His trouble is made worse by the inconvenience that ever since Crystal first smelled Roger’s scent, the blocker hasn’t been working on him anymore. At first he suspected it was just his imagination, and Roger has forgotten to put it on, but one day after another, he can still smell it, and his body reacts to it vigorously the way it should as an alpha. 

There is something special about Roger’s scent for Crystal that gets his heartbeat faster and his senses sharper, a familiar feeling that reminds him of his first rut when he was fourteen. Thank fuck he brought the suppressant with him, or otherwise he’d be humping a chair by now.

Their label company has thrown a big party for them tonight, all the local celebrities are invited, along with bunch of reporters, critics, some big shot in the industry, producers, investors in the entertainment business, strippers, and more. The roadies are welcome to have a few drinks too. 

Crystal took the suppressant with a gulp of beer before going to the party, probably not his best choice, because he starts to feel a little lightheaded by the time he arrives. He signs few autographs, has his photos taken with the band, all the while searching for his drum tech in the crowd. 

There are quite a few pretty faces tonight, one of them meets Crystal’s eyes and walks to him, she has the tiniest waist he’s ever seen, and the bosom that looks alluring. Has it been one month ago, Crystal would be all over her by now, but somehow he isn’t excited by her approaching at all. Just then, Crystal spots Roger next to the bar, and he quickly turns his way toward the tech, leaving the girl behind with confusion. 

The closer he gets, the tenser he becomes. Roger is sitting closely to a man, their legs touching, shoulders brushing, clearly engaged in some sort of flirting from anyone’s point of view. He grits his teeth and marches across the room, just in time to catch the man running a hand up Roger’s thigh.

“Roger.” He tries to keep his voice steady.

Both Roger and the man turn their attention to him in surprise. Roger’s startled to see Crystal right next to him unexpected, and the man is more excited to meet him in person.

“Wh...what?” Roger is little embarrassed and strangely guilty about Crystal seeing him with another man, as if being caught cheating, even though he’s by no means romantically involved with Crystal. That’s right, why would he feel guilty, they aren’t even dating, Roger straightens his back. 

“I need you for something, come over with me.” The irritation increases when Crystal sees the man’s hand is still latching on Roger’s thigh.  
“Now? What do you need me for? I’m busy here.” The blond seems rather impatient. 

Roger’s defiance triggers the anger in Crystal’s alpha self, and the next thing he knows he’s hauling Roger by the arm through the party crowd, and both of them exit from the back door.

“Let go of me! What the fuck!” Roger breaks loose of his grip, pushing him away. Crystal trips on the sidewalk and nearly fell.

Once they are outside alone, Crystal immediately regrets dragging Roger out. “Sorry, that was...”  
“Whatever that was, it was none of your business!” Too absorbed in his own anger, the omega interrupts Crystal’s apology.

Roger’s audacity rekindles the rage in Crystal that he has just barely suppressed, he clenches his jaws, “fine, go back there, get on with whoever you were dallying with, see if I care!”

Offended and mortified, Roger’s face turns red, he bumps Crystal out of the way, “I fuck whoever I want! You pay me, but I’m not your whore!” With that, he storms into the streets. 

Crystal chases after him for a few steps, then he stops. What’s he gonna do even if he had Roger in his arms? Roger doesn’t want him, that’s the hurtful truth, he would rather flirt with a random alpha at a party. And the worst thing is that, Crystal’s desire for Roger doesn’t subside just because it’s not reciprocated, it only burns stronger. 

He doesn’t remember how he gets back to the hotel, his absence at the party will be the gossip tomorrow, but he doesn’t care. Nothing matters to him right now other than Roger, and Roger is out of reach. 

Crystal clears the alcohol in the mini bar, he’s half drunk and starts to regret everything he has done that night. Has he been a complete asshole alpha tonight? Has he really ruined the chance he may have with Roger? What’s wrong with him anyway, why is everything so fucking hard when it’s about Roger? 

He is suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of Roger never speaking to him again, and his heart aches so much it almost brought tears to his eyes. He should have apologized, just forget about his stupid pride or whatsoever, he should have begged for Roger to forgive him. Is it too late now? Maybe he can still do it...

Crystal struggles out of bed and wobbles toward the door. Just when he’s about to reach the door knob, somebody knocks and it startles him. He opens the door immediately and the person on his mind is standing right before him, eyes watery, face reddened.

“Hey,” Roger utters, “can I borrow the car?”

Somehow Crystal is sobered up by Roger’s unexpected presence, for a moment his normal self is back, so he assesses the situation before answering cautiously, “its late, Roger, can it wait till tomorrow?”  
“No!” Roger bites his lips, “please, I really need it.” 

“Sure.” Crystal steps back to let Roger into the room, “I left the keys somewhere in the bag, try look for it in the pocket.”

Roger rushes to find the car key, he searches in the bag but nothing feels like keys, then he opens the pocket as Crystal has suggested, a small blue bottle lies there in the bottom.

“Have you found it?” Crystal asks from the doorway.  
“No.” Roger responds in calculated steadiness. He looks over his shoulder to see if Crystal is watching him, he holds the bottle tightly in his hand, hesitating whether he should take it.  
“Do you still need the key?” The drummer asks again.  
“...No.” Roger decides to accept what Crystal is offering.  
“Alright.” 

Roger looks sheepish when he walks out of the door, he mutters a “thank you” with his head turned away, then disappears into the room next door. 

Back agains the wall, Crystal sighs. The omega heat suppressant he has brought with him is useful after all. He stares at the wall between their rooms, whispering as if the omega were right there with him, “good night, Roger.”


	3. Chapter 3

The dream started nice as he cuddled Roger in his arms, hands running down the omega’s back, then suddenly he felt a sharp stabbing pain, he looked down to see a bloody hole on his chest and Roger holding a pair of scissors staring soullessly at him.

“You said you’d give me your heart.” Roger husked, “so I took it.”

Crystal wakes up, panting and trembling, shirt soaking with cold sweat.

He takes a shower and changes into fresh clothes before heading down to the breakfast, where he finds Roger and Freddie sitting at a table together. He hesitates a little and decides no further harm can be done at this point, besides he still owes Roger an apology.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” Crystal greets the duo as the waiter brings coffee for him to the table.  
“Good morning, sexy.” Freddie smiles back, completely unaware of Roger’s change of mood with Crystal’s arrival. 

Crystal sits down next to Roger and unfolds the napkin on the table, attempting to let the apologize slide out in a casual way, “how are you feeling?”  
“Fine.” The emergency heat suppressant situation last night was embarrassing, and Roger isn’t particularly happy to discuss it right now.  
“I figured an apology is overdue for my behavior last night,” he stops to clear his throat, wishing he could defuse the tension with a sense of humor like he usually does, but not this time, “I shouldn’t have let my alpha instinct gotten the better of me, and I’m very sorry.”

Roger stops poking the scrambled eggs in his plate and looks up at Crystal, he has been a little drunk last night, and might have said something terrible too that made Crystal mad. 

“Um, I don’t remember much about last night really.” Says Roger sheepishly.

Crystal takes it as a hint that Roger has forgiven him, a weight is lifted off his shoulders instantly.

“That’s ok, I just want you to know I’m sorry, and I won’t do it again, I promise.” The alpha says in his most comforting voice, he wants to give the omega some space to recover, “I’ll leave you two alone now, before you get annoyed of me saying sorry too many times.” 

After Crystal leaves, Freddie puts his fork down and looks at Roger with shock.

“You’d better tell me what happened last night dear, because from what I’ve just heard, it sounds like he forced himself on you when you were drunk and you couldn’t remember anything!” Freddie is so outraged by the thought of Roger being taken advantage of he almost throws his plate off the table.  
“What? No!” Roger hisses Freddie to keep his voice down before the whole dinning hall hears it, “it’s nothing like that! He didn’t do anything...well, not that at least.”  
“Then what?” Freddie is still furious, demanding for an answer.

Roger tells Freddie everything he remembers, leaving out the part about the heat suppressant, and Freddie finally gets his sense back. 

“To tell you the truth, darling, I can assure you as an alpha myself that Crystal had been holding back. If it were me, I’d be punching the other guy in the face for touching someone I fancy.”  
“Wait, you think he fancies me?” Roger stops Freddie’s speech about alpha’s possessive nature.  
“You’re beautiful, everyone fancies you.”  
“Right...” Roger doesn’t think that was the answer he was looking forward to.

The following two weeks are a dull, the band and the crew are all in a state of exhaustion that the drinking after every show becomes more of a stress relief than mere fun seeking.

Crystal hasn’t been spending time with Roger like before, he is keeping distance as Roger can tell. He would look over to check on Roger in a room full of people, which makes the omega’s heart flutter, then immediately turn away, cutting the fleeting connection they just made a second ago. 

Is this because he yelled at him? Roger asks himself. Has he disappointed him by being a defiant omega? For the life of him Roger has never bothered to behave the way traditions demand of an omega, but right now he wishes he had been more compliant that night, so Crystal wouldn’t have been upset. 

Then there is the mystery about the suppressant.

If Crystal hadn’t been carrying that little bottle with him, Roger would have to go out in the middle of the night in the wilderness looking for a pharmacy, all because he had carelessly forgotten to bring the very important necessity. 

But the question is, why was Crystal carrying a bottle of omega heat suppressant?

The question lingers on Roger’s mind for the following days, he has many guesses, but he can’t choose which possibility to believe. The emotional turmoil has added stress to his already exhausted body. 

One day Roger is asked to help move a large case containing parts of the sound system, his arms are sore and hands slippery from some work he’s been doing earlier, so when they move the case upstairs with most of the weight on Roger’s lower end, he loses the grip and consequently drops the case on the stairs.The other guy, an alpha, curses and runs pass by him to check the equipment inside. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” Roger apologies immediately.  
“No, don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault, it’s the fault of those idiots who don’t know better than hiring an omega on the tour!” The alpha sputters angrily.  
“What’s going on?” The loud bang of metal case hitting the stairs turns some attention toward them from the rest of the crew, Brian and John come to check on them just in time to hear the alpha’s remarks.

Roger bites hard not to retaliate, the alpha might be a jerk, but he is guilty of letting go the case. 

“Your hands are bleeding.” John’s voice comes to cool his rage like blissful wind, “why don’t you come with me, I can get you cleaned up.”

Roger feels like a coward walking away with John, leaving Brian to deal with the situation that he should be dealing with himself. But there is nothing he can do to mitigate the conflict when the other person is holding prejudice against him. 

John sits him down in one of the empty dressing rooms and brings the first aid kit. Roger fixes his gaze on the trembling hands, head still buzzing, everything is going through it at the same time but nothing really registers. 

“It might sting a little.” John says as he cleans the wound with rubbing alcohol.

It’s certainly not the first time Roger has hurt his hands, but this time it hurts so much tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes.

“Fuck.” He swears and rubs his eyes with the other hand.  
“Roger, it’s ok to cry, it doesn’t mean you are weak.” John’s steady voice breaks the last defense Roger’s holding, and he sniffles with tears running down his cheeks.

All the tension that has been building in him during the past week is finally flushed out, Roger begins to talk about everything, leaving out no details, and John listens quietly.

“Am I such a burden for him that he has to bring the suppressant in case I go into heat on tour? And I did turn out to be a liability just like he expected, because I actually needed it. Like that’s not enough, now I’m breaking things and causing troubles...nobody wanted me here from the beginning, even Freddie had his doubts, and I’ve just proved them right...”  
“That’s not true.” John interrupts, “did you know that when you first joined the crew, half of the alphas wanted to fuck you, and all the betas, including myself, thought you wouldn’t last for more than a week. Now look how far you’ve come.”  
“...am I supposed to feel good about that?”  
“Of course. None of us is perfect, but you’ve done your best, and everyone’s seen it.” It could have been a lie to make him feel better if another person had said it, but coming from John it is assuring. 

The room falls into silence as Roger lights a cigarette for himself and John, they puff smoke rings and contemplate on their own for a while before Roger speaks again.

“I don’t know, John, I’ve been trying so far, but it’s not working well, I don’t know what I’m gonna do. And I think...don’t tell anyone this, but I think I fancy Crystal, a lot, and I don’t know what to do about that either, because he has been keeping distance from me, clearly doesn’t want anything to do with me...”  
“Have you ever told him that you fancy him?”  
“Fuck no, no, no way I’m gonna humiliate myself again.” Roger puts out the cigarette in the ashtray. 

Eyes fixed on Roger, John takes a drag of his cigarette thoughtfully.  
“If you think this job is not what you wanted, maybe you should quit.”  
“...what?” Roger’s eyes widen at John’s words, he has been mostly whiny about the situation and quitting isn’t exactly what he’s thinking of.  
“Finish this tour, then go tell Crystal that you’ll not be working for the band anymore. It’s important you tell him in person, for closure.”  
“But...” Roger sputters, “aren’t you supposed to talk me out of quitting?”  
“Why?” John seems unmoved.  
“Because that’s what people do!” Maybe he was wrong about John, Roger thought John was his friend, he was seeking encouragement but instead getting cold water splashed on his face.

Sensing the agony in Roger, John softens his expression and leans forward, “I’m not saying that you should quit, but if you do, it would be a choice you make, no one else can make it for you.”

The omega slumps back in his chair with a sad face. Maybe John is right, maybe this really isn’t what he should be doing. But what else can he do if not this?

The next day Crystal catches him before sound check, worrisome written all over his face.

“I’ve heard what happened yesterday, are you alright?” He rubs Roger’s arm gently.  
“I’m fine, and Rich came to apologize later.”  
“That was the least he could do. We could’ve had him fired.” Crystal’s face turns cold.  
“Don’t!” Roger utters, “please don’t fire him on my account, I don’t want to be the trouble maker.”  
“You’re not, he was.” The drummer assures him.

Roger looks up at his boss, John’s words echoing in his head, he almost bites his tongue trying to stop himself from telling Crystal his feelings. He never thought he’d fall for a kind and generous alpha like Crystal, the alphas he has been with were almost all self centered pricks.

“The tour is almost over, I can’t believe it’s been two months already. Only few days left then we’ll be back in the fucking studio again. Touring is so much better.”

The end of the tour might as well be the end of his employment, if either Roger or the management decides not to renew the contract. 

“What are you gonna do after the tour?” Crystal pops the question Roger is dread of.  
“...I don’t know yet.” It’s all he can say right now.  
“If it helps you decide, I want you to know that I can offer you a more stable position than road crew. I can hire you as my assistant, or the band manager, Freddie could use some help, and you two are already getting along so well.”  
“Thanks...I’ll think about it.”  
“Please do. I hope you will stay with us.” 

The more sincere Crystal sounds, the more it hurts Roger. How can he stay in Crystal’s employment knowing he can never be more to him than an assistant?

It’s already midnight, but the hotel’s party room is filled with giddily exuberant crowd, who are cheering again to the successful finale of the tour.

Crystal sets aside his drinks and lights a cigarette instead, his eyes fixed on Roger who’s still on his first drink of the night - quite unusual and out of character for him. 

Crystal hasn’t exactly been himself lately either, thanks to a certain drum tech. His mind has been occupied with ideas of how to make Roger stay around after the tour, ever since the omega expressed the desire of leaving.

“Stop, Crystal, you’re being pathetic.” Their singer Phoebe put an arm on his shoulder from behind.  
“What?”  
“You’ve been staring at him the whole night, if you want him so much, go get him! You’re single, he is too, I don’t see any problem.”  
“It’s a little more complicated than that.” Crystal winces. It would be much easier if all he feels for Roger is just sexual attraction.  
“I’m all ears.”

Crystal knows Phoebe is more interested in the story than actually helping him with his problem, he’s just thinking how to distract singer, when the person of interest comes to join them.

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Roger looks lovely tonight with his violet jacket, a color Crystal would never look good in.  
“We were just talking about you, isn’t that right, Crystal?” Phoebe winks at the drummer.  
“Really?” Roger’s eyes glimmer, making Crystal’s heart race.  
“Not really, we were complaining about this boring party.” Crystal lies, getting an eye roll from his singer.  
“It is quite boring, isn’t it? Do you want to go out?” Roger doesn’t say whom he has invited to join him, but they all know he meant Crystal.  
“Sure.”

The two of them manage to sneak out without getting much attention, Roger walks ahead in a rather fast pace while Crystal trying to keep up. Suddenly, the blond stops right in front of the elevator.

“I lied.” Roger turns back to him, “I asked you to come because I have something to tell you.”  
“That’s fine. My room?” Crystal nods and points at the elevator, and Roger walks side by side with the drummer to his suite.

Crystal makes both of them a drink once they get into the room, Roger sits himself on the sofa, shifting nervously in anticipation of the conversation. 

“Is it important? Do I need to sit down for this?” Crystal tries to lightened the atmosphere in the room, but he’s also feeling uneasy.  
“I’m just gonna make it quick because it’s been on my mind for the past few weeks, and I think I might explode if I don’t get it out any time sooner.” Roger spits out.  
Crystal is a little alarmed, “tell me then.”  
“I...I’m leaving after the tour.” Roger says softly but firmly.  
“Did you get a job somewhere else?”  
“No, I haven’t looked...”  
“What are you going to do? Do you want to join another band? I could help you with that.” Crystal offers.  
“No, Im not going to be in a band...I don’t know...”  
“Then what? You’re quitting this job without any plans?”  
“Stop patronizing me! I don’t know what I’m gonna do, but it’s my own business! Maybe I’ll just marry some rich alpha and be done with my life!” Roger gets up from the sofa, face flushed, clearly irritated by the way Crystal keeps questioning his decision, a decision he’s honestly not quite satisfied himself.

Crystal doesn’t say anything for quite sometime, and just when Roger thinks he’s too disappointed in him to even respond, the drummer speaks.

“If you’re just gonna marry some random rich alpha, then marry me.”  
“...what?”  
“I have the money to make you happy, and most importantly, unlike any random alpha, I truly want you. I have been wanting you since the first day we met.”

What did he just say? Roger is stunned.

“This doesn’t make sense! If you like me, why did you ignore me for the past two weeks? Why did you go through the trouble of carrying omega heat suppressant? Wasn’t it because you didn’t want to be involved with me? And why didn’t you ever say anything about it for the past two months?” Roger says everything too fast almost breathless.

The look on Crystal’s face is a complex one, he sounds bitter when he begins to talk, “to answer your last question, I haven’t said anything because I was under the impression that you would rather flirt with other alphas at parties than talking to me.”

Roger bites his lips, feeling guilty.

“I only brought the suppressant because I didn’t want to risk you being taken advantage of by other alphas if you ever fail to suppress a heat during the tour. I pulled myself away from you in the past two weeks because you were angry with me and I thought a little space might do us both good.” Crystal holds gaze with the omega when he explains everything, and Roger sinks deeper into the sofa as every word comes out of Crystal’s mouth.

“I’m... I don’t know what to say.” Roger falters.  
“Say you’ll stay, don’t go, I may be pathetic for saying this but I want you around even if you don’t want me.” The soft expression on Crystal’s face makes Roger’s heart ache.  
“No, that’s not true.”  
“What?”  
“Its not true that I don’t want you.”  
“Are you serious?” Crystal’s sits up, eyes widen.  
“I do want you, in fact I... fantasized about you, about us.” The sudden revelation has Roger blushing like a virgin.

Crystal’s mouth hangs open at the image Roger just put in his mind.

“I’m not gonna ask why you haven’t said anything for the past two months cause it’s gonna kill the mood.” Crystal says sarcastically, and Roger chuckles.  
“Well, now we both know what we want, are we gonna do anything about it?” The air is suddenly charged with tension as Roger looks up at the alpha with obvious suggestion in his shiny eyes.  
“Is that an invitation?” Crystal moves a hand to caress Roger’s thighs.  
“Isn’t that clear enough? You have no idea how much I wanted to get you in bed, but you wouldn’t even touch me, I was so desperate I...”

Crystal shuts him up with a kiss, which Roger responds passionately. They chase each’s tongue and pressing their bodies together.

Then the magic happens, the room is filled with both of their scents, the bold and refreshing scent of Roger mixed with the raw and soothing scent of Crystal, the two scents mingle and generate something so alluring for the both of them they forget everything they know about love making, and just let themselves be driven by the force of their own nature. Crystal pins Roger down on the sofa with the weight of his body, and inserts himself between the omega’s legs. The omega lies on his back and wraps his legs around the alphas’s waist. It all happens so quickly, no time is left for any sort of discussion, as if both of them know exactly what the other wants as well as their own desire.

Crystal grinds their erections together and the blond moans sweetly in response, the alpha cannot bear the clothes that suddenly seem excessive, he gets rid of Roger beautiful jacket as well as the shirt underneath in such aggression that few of the buttons fly off. Roger is impatient with stripping as well, he takes the responsibility to get rid of both of their trousers and throw them to the floor. 

The alpha’s cock is thick and heavy on his belly, just like Roger has imagined, he lifts up his butt and rubs his own cock with Crystal’s, feeling the thrill of the friction, drawing a swear from the man above him. In the meantime, Crystal traces two fingers along the crack of the omega’s ass and circles them around his entrance that is already wet with slick.

“Don’t tease, just do it!” Roger demands.  
“Relax, I will take care of you.” Crystal smiles down at him and places a kiss on his forehead, a gesture Roger would find otherwise endearing if he’s not craving for cock right now.  
“Please, I want you inside me.” He looks at the alpha almost in tears.

Crystal’s feeling a little lightheaded with what Roger’s pleading, he almost loses it and shove his cock right into that needy hole, but for a second he regains his composure and presses the two fingers in gently. Roger makes a absolutely obscene sound and writhes underneath Crystal with the fingers entering, it’s far from enough but it’s something good to begin with. 

Crystal’s eyes widen at how extremely hot and wet Roger’s hole is, so tightly fitted around his fingers yet stretchy and inviting, he’s ever had anyone like this before. Roger is definitely made for this. 

He adds two more fingers in and scissoring them to stretch Roger’s entrance, the omega hangs on his neck with two arms and moans. 

“I’m ready, please.” Roger begs for the second time, and Crystal is in no place to deny him anymore, his own cock is hard and throbbing, threatening to be used.  
“Should I use a condom?”  
Roger shakes his head lightly, “it’s ok, I’m on birth control.”

Kneeling on the sofa, Crystal spreads Roger’s legs as wide as possible, the omega’s inner thighs and butt cheeks are glossy with his own slick, his body flushed pupils dilated. If Crystal didn’t know that Roger’s heat should have already ended by now, he would have thought he’s in heat. It gets him burned up just thinking about what Roger would actually be like in heat.

Tossing that thought aside, Crystal positions himself, and begins pressing into Roger’s entrance, with the lubrication from the omega’s slick, it isn’t difficult even with his sizable alpha cock. Roger tenses and makes a high pitched cry of pleasure as the alpha bottoms out and buries deeply inside him, the temporary satisfaction of being spilt open is soon replaced by the yearning for more. 

It always drives Roger crazy at this moment when the anticipation is partially filled but far from fulfilled, he rocks his hips and holds Crystal tighter, begging for him to move. The alpha complies and pulls out almost all the way before pounding him again and again.

“Let’s go to bed.” The sofa creaks underneath them, and Crystal is not happy with how Roger’s body is shifting away every time he drives into him.

The blond nods and hooks Crystal’s muscular waist with his legs, the alpha lifts him up from the sofa, holding the omega by his bottom, with his cock still deep inside him, Crystal walks to the bedroom. Roger shivers at the sensation of being carried while still penetrated, the feeling is so incredibly good he does not ever want to Crystal to get out of him.

Crystal lays Roger down on his back, he leans to kiss him while driving into him in a relaxed rhythm, making Roger melt under him. Roger eyes are filled with lust when they break apart, the alpha can’t look away from them as if been enchanted by those baby blues. 

“Do you want a treat?” Roger asks mischievously.  
“Better than this?” Crystal doesn’t stop moving.  
“Yeah”  
“Let me have it.”

Roger gently pushes Crystal up from him, and rolls them both over to straddle on top of him. Crystal watches as the omega spreads his own cheeks and lowers himself on his cock.

“That feels fucking great.” Crystal grabs Roger’s ass with two firm hands, kneading it tenderly.  
“It’s so fucking deep...” Roger’s breath hitches, he has to steady himself before moving.  
“Take your time, I’m not in a hurry.” Crystal only pretends to be at ease, but inside he’s more than eager to drive up into that sweet hole.

Roger adjusts his pose and starts moving, rocking slowly back and forth to find his spot. It’s one of his favorite positions that allows him to take control, but not all alphas enjoy it, some even consider it offensive to the alpha’s pride. Crystal seems enjoying it quite much though, judging from his intense gaze locked on Roger, and the subtle smile at the corner of his lips.

“Can I come like this?”  
“No need to ask me, but I want to see you come like this.” Crystal assures the omega. 

Roger smiles and lifts himself up then slams down again, he keeps bouncing on the alpha cock, completely immersed in the joy of flesh. He cried and almost loses balance when Crystal wraps a hand around his leaking cock, he’s melting into the sensation from his own cock on top of the pleasure from inside. 

The tension is building in his lower belly, Roger feels a rush of heat and electricity through his body, one more brush over his spot, he is coming senselessly and profusely over Crystal’s hand and chest.

Crystal catches Roger when he collapses and rolls him onto his sides, he keeps thrusting through Roger’s spasm, driving ever so deep into the omega. Roger whimpers when Crystal hits his spot repetitively when he’s in the most sensitive state after an intense orgasm, the feeling keeps growing and he can’t feel his limbs anymore, he is moaning loudly with the only strength left in him.

“I’m gonna knot you, is that ok?”  
The little conscious left in Roger makes him nod eagerly to that question. 

The alpha growls and thrusts deep into Roger until he’s in place, and stays still as the knot swells to tie the two of the together. The whimpers that left Roger’s lips are almost inaudible, he’s so enslaved by his own pleasure at the moment nothing else can disturb him. 

He is in his own universe now, a universe Crystal has created for him. He can feel the impulses of every neuron, but he can’t control his limbs, and in the center of the universe are his and Crystal’s hearts beating together like one. 

It comes unexpected that his universe suddenly explodes, shattering everything that’s in it and putting them back again. Already spent and still soft, Roger’s cock can’t squirt out anything other than few clear streaks on the sheet, adding obscenity to the already erotic scene. Crystal finally comes and fills him with hot cum, the feeling of the alpha pulsing inside him is the only thing that’s keeping Roger from passing out. 

They share a moment of stillness and silence still knotted together, with Roger feeling ultimately full and satisfied, and Crystal nibbling the omega’s shoulder bone affectionately. 

“...I may stay with the band if the sex is always this good.” Roger’s voice is rough from the screaming.  
“That depends.” Crystal ruffles his hair with one hand, “it will always be this good if I’m the only alpha you seek.”  
“...I can be loyal, you know” says Roger after few seconds of contemplating what Crystal has just said.  
“I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” 

The knot has gone down enough to slide out, and Crystal pushes himself up to look Roger in the eyes, “I just don’t know if it would be too much to ask you to be my omega. It doesn’t have to be official, all I want is a promise.” 

The light dancing in Crystal’s eyes makes Roger’s lips curve up into a smile, he stretches the arms out and wraps them around Crystal’s neck, pulling him down to just an inch above his nose. 

“And you have my promise.” Roger kisses Crystal tenderly for a long time before drifting into the comfort of sleep.


End file.
